


Blutmann

by Aerosol



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Humor, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Jack Frost/Pitch Black Feels, M/M, Pitch Black Being an Asshole, Pitch Black is Bad at Relationships, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Protective Pitch Black, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine neue, unheimliche Macht taucht auf und will die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Sie nennt sich Scarecrow und verkündet allerorts, der Sohn des Albtraumkönigs zu sein. Trotz vereinter Kräfte kommen die Hüter nicht gegen Scarecrows Geisterwesen und Monsterwellen an. Schließlich weiß Jack Frost nur noch eine, letzte Möglichkeit, um Scarecrow das Handwerk zu legen : Er muss den König der Albträume persönlich wieder aus den Tiefen seines Untergrundpalastes hervorholen und ihn davon überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Nur er kann wissen, mit welchen Künsten dem Feind entgegenzutreten ist. Aber welchen Preis wird Jack dafür zahlen müssen? Und wie wird Pitch im Hinblick auf seine früheste Niederlage entscheiden? Es gibt alte Rechnungen zu begleichen und neue Bande zu knüpfen. Dabei rückt die mörderische Bedrohung unaufhaltsam in blutigen Vordergrund... BlackIce, Own Characters, Yaoi, Abenteuer/Romanze/Humor/Horror/Allerlei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt ein Jahr nach Ende des eigentlichen Films. Jedes Kapitel wird mit einem dazu passenden Lied eingeleitet und danach benannt. Kann auch als Hintergrundmusik beim Lesen dienen^^
> 
> Lied : Marylin Manson - This is Halloween
> 
> Und nun have Fun with Reading

* * *

 

 

 _Boys and Girls of every age,_  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?   
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

  
  
Das wallende Abendkleid der sternlosen Nacht umhüllt das kleine Städchen Denbrow und deren Bewohner mit ihrer Schwärze.   
  
Lauer Sommerwind fegt träge durch die Straßen, verfängt sich ab und zu spielerisch in den Blätterdächern mancher Baumwipfel, lugt neugierig pfeifend in geöffnete Fenster.   
Hinter einem von diesen liegt ein Zimmer, dessen innere Betrachtung wir uns nun aus nächster Nähe widmen wollen.   
  
Der Raum ist relativ schlicht aber heimelig eingerichtet worden. Regale und Schränke schmiegen sich in die Ecken, ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eschenholz weilt nebst dem Bett, in dem ein kleiner Junge, kaum 7 Jahre alt, seine wohlverdiente Ruhe hält.   
Seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hallen nur schwach im Zimmer wider, doch da sie das einzige Geräusch hier darstellen, scheinen sie unwillkürlich laut anzumuten.   
  
Auf genanntem Schreibtisch stehen, säuberlich aufgereiht, ein paar Playmobil-Piraten.   
Rebellisch und voller Abenteuerdrang heben sie die Säbel in die Höhe, Augenklappen nehmen ihnen einen Teil ihres Augenlichts, doch es kümmert sie nicht, es ist nur eines von vielen Belegen für all die Schlachten, die sie mutig geschlagen und natürlich siegreich beendet haben. Natürlich, weil es keinem Spieler gefällt, selbst in seiner Fantasie auf verlorenem Posten zu kämpfen.   
  
Bei Tag leuchten die Figuren in ihren bunten Farben und Kinder freuen sich an ihnen.   
  
Nun aber, in der Finsternis, erinnern sie an mahnende Statuen, ihr Blick leer und stumpf nach vorne gerichtet.   
Leblose Puppen, die tatenlos alles ansehen werden, was noch geschehen wird.   
  
Meerblaue Tapete fließt an den Wänden entlang, hier und da entspringt ein zwinkernder Delphin den Wellen, deren Gischt sich in glänzenden, silbrigen Schlieren von der übrigen Szenerie abhebt. Ein feiner Blickfang für die, die genauer hinschauen und sich gerne zum Träumen hinreißen lassen.   
  
Apropos träumen, auch der Junge, den wir kurz zuvor erwähnten, geht dieser Tätigkeit momentan vergnüglich nach. Er hat bereits die Decke weggestrampelt, liegt auf der Seite, eingerollt wie eine dösende Katze, sein kurzgeschnittenes, rotblondes Haar steht zu allen Seiten ab, ein paar Fransen hängen ihm in der Stirn, Sommersprossen veteilen sich auf seinem Nasenrücken.   
Er bietet ein entspanntes Bild, aber wenn man das Kind für eine Weile studiert, sieht man die Augäpfel unter seinen Lidern geschäftig hin und herrucken.   
Sonst herrscht aber eine friedliche Atmosphäre.  
  
Doch Frieden ist eine sehr trügerische Angelegenheit.   
Er setzt stets die Gefahr voraus, gebrochen zu werden.  
  
Und in dieser Stadt, dieser Nacht, diesem Zimmer soll der erste Schritt dazu erfolgen.   
  
Und ihr dürft dem Anfang vom Ende auch noch als direkte Zuschauer beiwohnen - wirklich, ihr solltet euch geehrt fühlen.  
  
Der Wind erstirbt so abrupt, als hätte man ihn abgewürgt.   
Eine geisterhafte Gestalt erscheint vor dem Fenster, krallt sich am Sims fest. Seine Nägel sind lang und scharf wie Messer, als sie sich in das dünne Holz bohren, daran zerren, während es sich ins Zimmer hangelt. Lautlos kommt es auf dem Boden auf, schleicht wie ein hochgewachsener Schatten zielstrebig auf das Kinderbett zu.   
Sein Körper ist drahtig, seine Gliedmaßen schmal und, wenn man denn romantisch sein wolle, zerbrechlich.  
  
Doch dieser Eindruck ist nur eine gut meinende Illusion, ein Hirngespinst, wie Menschen sie gerne heraufbeschwören, um selbst dem brutalsten Berserker eine sanftmütige Regung abzugewinnen.     
  
Menschen können so sentimental sein. Ihre Naivtät ist manchmal wortwörtlich zum Schreien.   
  
Nicht, dass ich damit meine Schreie meinen würde.  
  
Der Junge merkt nicht, dass sich ein Fremder im Raum befindet, zu gefangen ist er von seinen schönen Träumen, in denen er umhertollt, lacht, frei ist.   
Die Kreatur kommt näher, streckt ihre geschliffenen Klauen nach ihm aus. Feinkörniger Sand, blutfarben, strömt aus der mageren Handfläche, schwebt in einer engen, unheilbringenden Spirale über dem rotblonden Haar, verdichtet sich, kesselt das Haupt ein, bis es ihm einer Dornenkrone ähnlich anliegt.   
In wenigen Sekunden verändert sich der Schlaf des Kindes völlig. Arme und Beine zucken plötzlich unkontrolliert, schlagen panisch um sich, scheinen vor etwas weglaufen zu wollen.   
  
Der Atem, vorher noch so ruhig, geht nun in hektischen, abgehackten Zügen. Leise, winselnde Laute dringen aus dem halb geöffneten Mund, das pausbäckige Gesicht erbleicht, Schweißtropfen bahnen sich einen Weg über die Schläfen.   
Nicht mehr lange und der Junge röchelt, dreht und wendet sich, ruft flüsternd um Hilfe.   
  
¨Mama!¨ ist sein Lieblingswort. ¨Mama, hilfe!¨ Immer wieder.   
  
Der Verursacher dieser Veränderung steht einfach nur gelassen da und betrachtet das Fortschreiten seines Werkes.  
  
Wo sind die Hüter?  Könnte man sich nun fragen.   
Wo sind sie jetzt? Sehen sie nicht, dass das Kind einen Retter braucht!?  
  
Nun, die Gestalt wird keine einzige Sekunde bei ihrem Tun gestört.   
Es wird kein Retter kommen. Selbst wenn, es ist sowieso zu spät.  
  
Das Ganze steigert sich zu einer haarsträubenden Klimax, als der kleine Körper des Jungen sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumt, die Hände ins Laken gekrallt, die Wangen mit verzweifelten, angstvollen Tränen benetzt.   
  
Dann - sackt er zusammen.   
  
Als hätte man einer willenlosen Marionette die Fäden abgeschnitten, nachdem sie sich um Kopf und Kragen getanzt hat.   
Das Gesicht ist noch immer unnatürlich weiß gefärbt, kein Laut dringt mehr durch die Lippen. Ein schlaffer Arm hängt selbstvergessen über der Bettkante.   
Der Fremde kann nicht genau sagen, ob der Junge noch atmet, noch lebt.   
Es ist ihm auch egal, es war nur eine erste Probe.   
Mit einem Fingernagel gleitet er an einer der Wangen entlang, ritzt sie auf.   
  
Das austretende Blutrinnsal verwendet er als Tinte, kratzt damit ein paar krakelige Buchstaben über das Kopfende des Bettes.  
Ein letztes Mal fährt er dem atemlosen Jungen noch durch den weichen Haarschopf, dann schwingt er sich mit Leichtigkeit wieder aus dem Raum, fegt dabei noch ein paar der Playmobil- Piraten um.   
Ihr Aufprall ist nicht weiter von Belang, diesmal war die Schlacht verloren, noch ehe sie begann. Zwinkernde Delphine schauen dem ungebetenen Gast dabei zu, ihr aufgemaltes Grinsen wirkt diesmal merkwüdig gequält.  
  
Die Gestalt kauert sich auf dem Fensterrahmen zusammen, um mit einem Hechtsprung ihrer langen Beine aufs nächste Dach zu gelangen.   
Federnden Schrittes rennt sie hinaus, weit weg, wird von der Dunkelheit geschluckt.  
  
Woher ich das alles weiß, fragt ihr? Warum meine Schilderungen so präzise sind?  
  
Ganz einfach.   
  
Die rästelhafte Gestalt bin ich.   
  
Mein Name ist Scarecrow.   
Und ich habe beschlossen, den Begriff des Alptraums neu zu definieren.   
Kurz gesagt : Ich werde euch das Fürchten lehren.  
  
Angenehme Träume wünsche ich - Freut euch daran, solange ihr sie noch euer Eigen nennen dürft.


	2. Ein neues Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :)
> 
> Danke für 2 kudos! Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt ebenfalls...
> 
> Lied : My immortal - Evanescence

_I'm so tired of being here,_  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave,   
I wished that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

 

  
  


  
Ein neuer Morgen brach in Burgess an.   
Jack erwartete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unwillen und Ärger.   
  
Denn nicht lange und heiße Lichtstrahlen schlurften über die Dächer, erhellten die Straßen, erhitzten den Asphalt zu seinen Füßen, und er war in diesem Moment überaus froh, seinen geliebten Stock auch als Sitzgelegenheit verwenden zu können.   
  
Energisch pustete Jack eine Schneeflocke weg, die es sich soeben auf seiner Nasenspitze bequem machen wollte. Beleidigt sank diese in dramatischer Manier zu Boden, einen letzten, dramatischen Looping drehend, bevor sie den Untergrund erreichte. Die flimmernde Hitze schmolz ihren kristallinen Leib in Sekunden zu einem Wassertropfen, doch auch dieser verdampfte mit einem stummen Schrei direkt vor Jacks Augen.   
  
Der seufzte.   
  
Er hatte die Flocke des puren Juxes wegen aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt, wollte wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder vom Hauch eines aufziehenden Schneegestöbers sinnieren. Doch die Temperaturen des Sommers gestalteten sich dieses Jahr als erbarmungslos und erlaubten ihm nicht einmal die Illusion von andauernder Kälte.   
  
_Illusion_ , Pah! Wohl eher eine Fata Morgana!  
  
Missmutig beobachtete er die Menschen, wie sie in freizügiger Kleidung und offenen Sandalen durch die Stadt liefen. Er sah ein paar Kinder munter plaudernd einen Zebrastreifen überqueren. Darunter auch Jamie. Als dieser den Kopf hob und ihn erblickte, winkte er ihm freudestrahlend zu. Auch Jack hob mechanisch die Hand, winkte schwach zurück. Der kleine Junge sah aus, als wäre er daraufhin liebend gerne zu dem Wintergeist gestolpert und hätte mit ihm Zeit verbracht.  
  
Aber er hatte Pflichten, er musste zur Schule.   
Daran wurde er auch sogleich unsanft erinnert, als Cupcake ihn nach vorne schubste, gen Fußweg, hinter dessen nächster Ecke das monströse, mit rostroten Backsteinen behauende Gebäude stand. Jack schaute zu, wie Jamie unter zaghaftem Protest von dem kräftigen Mädchen zielgerichtet in ebendiese Richtung zerrte, von weitem sah es beinahe so aus, als würden die beiden Händchen halten.   
Jamie konnte nur noch ein letztes mal die Hand erheben und Jack etwas von weitem zurufen,was dieser aber nicht verstand. Dann versperrte eine schnörkelige Hausfassade das Blickfeld des Wintergeistes und der Junge verschwand mit seinen Freunden.   
  
Der junge Frost schwieg.   
  
Allein dieses Szenario hätte ihn für gewöhnlich zu einem Lachen, wenigstens zu einem Lächeln hinreißen müssen. Doch heute blieben seine Mundwinkel unbewegt, zuckten nicht einmal. Sein sonst so agiles Wesen wurde von zermürbender Langeweile heimgesucht und die Schuld daran trug ganz allein die Sonne und deren übermäßige Motivation, sie alle gut durchzubraten.   
Durch die Wärme stieg alles, jede Eisskulptur, die Jack kreierte, jeden Schneeball, den er formte, in dünnen, unsichtbaren Wasserschwaden hinauf in den Himmel, nur um dann im Nichts der Wolkenwände zu verpuffen.   
  
Das hieß, egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte - nichts was er erschuf, konnte sich einer Schonungsfrist rühmen. Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Tatsache deprimierte den Wintergeist in diesem Jahr mehr als es gewöhnlich der Fall war.   
Ein weiteres Seufzen entschlich sich seiner Kehle.   
  
Ein Jahr war es nun her, dass die Hüter und er Pitch besiegt hatten.   
Ein Jahr und doch schien es ihm, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.   
  
Es brachte ihm immer noch eine leichte Gänsehaut ein, wenn er an den panischen Ausdruck des Alptraumkönigs zurückdachte, als seine eigene Brut ihn in die Tiefen des Untergrunds hinabzog. Das blanke Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht, sein zum stummen Schrei geöffneter Mund, das nackte Grauen in seinen goldenen, tückischen Augen.   
Die Hand, mit der er sich am erdigen Rand des Loches verzweifelt festzuhalten suchte, das Bild, wie sich die grauen Finger im weichen Boden eingruben und schließlich keinen Halt mehr fanden.  
  
 _¨Wir müssen nicht allein sein, Jack.¨   
_  
Diese Worte, die in der Antarktis gesprochen wurden, die Sätze der schwarze Mann zu ihm gesagt hatte. Seine Stimme, so... unheimlich sanft und beinahe mifühlend, wehmütig.  
  
 _¨Ich glaube an dich.¨_  
  
Mit einem Schnauben schüttelte Jack unwirsch den Kopf, sodass ein paar seiner weißen Haarsträhnen spielerisch im Sonnenlicht aufblitzten.   
Genug davon!   
Genug von der Vergangenheit, genug von dieser Stimme, genug von dieser Selbstqual!   
Jack war niemals masochistisch veranlagt gewesen und hatte auch nicht vor, es noch zu werden.  
  
Dennoch, während die Sonne höher und höher ihren Zenit anstrebte und die Zeit dahinfloss, schweiften die Gedanken des jungen Frost ständig aufs Neue zu den letzten Momenten des Bogeymans.   
Und der Unterhaltung die sie einst geführt hatten.   
Die Unterhaltung, deren Ausgang alles Weitere entschied.  
  
 _¨Wir bringen sie dazu an uns zu glauben. Wir geben ihnen eine Welt, in der alles voll von Pitch Black und Jack Frost ist!¨  
_  
Jack hatte abgelehnt.   
Er hatte den Gedanken, dass die Kinder sich vor ihm fürchten könnten, nicht ertragen und sich vehement gegen einen Pakt mit Pitch entschieden.   
Das war der Beginn seines Aufstiegs gewesen. Und damit auch der Beginn von Pitchs Untergang.   
  
Es war, als hätte man beide Seiten einer Waage beschwert und Jack wäre dazu bereit gewesen, sein ganzes Gewicht mit einem einzigen Schlag in die Schale geworfen. Das Gleichgewicht schwand, die Waage fiel um und zerbarst in ihre Einzelteile. Scherben hatten in diesem Falle Glück und Unglück bedeutet.  
  
Jack hatte die Entscheidung, den Hütern treu zu bleiben, niemals bereut.   
Durch Jamie begannen auch die anderen Kinder an ihn zu glauben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis nahezu jedes Kindes seinen Namen kannte. Die Kinder schliefen so gut wie nie zuvor, verschont von jeglichem Alptraum und Sandy verrichtete seine Arbeit sogar noch euphorischer, als Jack es von ihm gewohnt war.   
  
Ruhe war in der Welt eingekehrt.   
Friedliche Ruhe ohne Störung, ohne böswillige Absicht, ohne Dunkelheit.   
  
Es kam der Perfektion sehr nahe.   
  
Und doch kam Jack seit geraumer Zeit nicht umhin zu meinen,dass etwas... fehlte.   
Ja, etwas.   
Etwas Bestimmtes.   
  
Was genau es war, wusste er nicht, ebenso wenig wie er wusste, warum Pitchs haltlose Versprechungen ihn immer noch nicht losließen.  
In ungezählten Nächten suchten sie ihn sogar in seinen Träumen heim, plagten ihn. Ob der dunkle König selbst etwas damit zu tun hatte? Nein, er hatte sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr blicken lassen.   
Jack konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Pitch noch lebte oder überhaupt das tat, was man mit dem Wort ¨Leben¨ verband.  
Vielleicht hatten die Albträume ihn mit solcher Gier verschlungen, so endgültig, bis nichts mehr von ihm übriggeblieben war. Seltsamerweise behagte Jack diese Vorstellung noch weit weniger als die Aussicht, irgendwann erneut auf den schwarzen Mann treffen zu müssen.   
  
Nicht, dass Jack ein Wiedersehen mit ihm herausgefordert hätte, aber das Wissen, keine einzige Begnung mehr mit diesem Mann zu teilen war... Um ehrlich zu sein, er fand es recht schade.  
  
 __Ach ja!? Ich weiß also nicht wie es ist, ausgeschlossen zu sein? Wenn niemand an einen glaubt? Wenn man sich nach einer FAMILIE sehnt!?  
  
Familie. Eines der Worte, die Jack wohl am meisten beschäftigte.   
Was wusste Pitch schon über Familie?   
Was wusste er überhaupt über solche Bande, hatte er überhaupt jemals einen Person besessen, die er... geliebt hatte?   
  
Konnte er lieben!?  
  
Jack knirschte nachdenklich mit den Zähnen.   
Ein Pitch Black, der liebte?   
Pitch Black, der fürsorgliche Vater, der aufopferungsvolle Bruder, der treue Freund, der einfühlsame Ehemann?   
Alles Bezeichnungen und Stellungen, die Jack kaum mit der Gestalt in Einklang bringen konnte, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Obwohl, er konnte sich auch täuschen. Wenn er es recht bedachte, wusste er ziemlich wenig über Pitch oder das, was dessen Vergangenheit verborgen hielt.  
  
Eigentlich... ja, er wusste rein gar nichts über den Bogeyman. Außer dem kargen Gehalt an Information, die er von den Hütern über ihn erhalten hatte, hatte er nichts erfahren.   
Was, wenn auch die Hüter im Bezug auf den Alptraumkönig unwissend waren?   
Oder hatten sie ihm einfach nur etwas verschwiegen... etwas von essentieller Bedeutung?   
  
Er beschloss, in Kürze Nord aufzusuchen und Nachforschungen anzustellen.   
Er konnte sich der Hoffnung nicht erwehren, dass die gewonnen Kenntnisse ihn möglicherweise von dieser verflixten Grübelei befreien würden.   
Aber was wenn nicht?   
Was, wenn sie alles nur noch schlimmer machten?  
  
Jack haderte mit sich, verschränkte schließlich die Arme, krallte sie ineinander.   
  
Verdammt, was zum Teufel war eigentlich sein Problem!?   
  
Das Böse war besiegt, die Welt gerettet, Hüter sowie Kinder akzeptierten ihn.   
Er besaß alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte.   
  
Hätte er bei diesem Gedanken nicht eigentlich ununterbrochen tanzen und lachen müssen?   
Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen!?   
  
Nein, stattdessen führte er nie enden wollende Monologe mit sich selbst und ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind stand im unmittelbaren Mittelpunkt, jener, der es beinahe geschafft hätte ihm einzureden, er gehöre zu der Dunkelheit und nicht ins Licht.   
  
Das vereiste Holz seines Stabs knirschte empört, da der junge Forst es schon viel zu lange als Parkplatz für sein Hinterteil missbrauchte. Jack beachtete es nicht, verrann sich dafür zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedankengängen. Vielleicht gefiel ihm einfach nur nicht das Ende, mit dem sie den Bogeyman bedacht hatten.   
Das Ende, ja... als es zu Ende war. Alles.   
  
Von seinem Gefolge in die Finsternis gezogen, vermutlich in Fetzen gerissen oder noch Schlimmeres - Niemand hatte solch eine Strafe verdient, fand Jack. Niemand, nicht einmal solch ein grausamer Geselle wie Pitch Black.   
  
Jack spürte kurzlebigen Schmerz aufwallen, als sich seine Fingerkuppen in das bleiche Fleisch unter den Ärmeln seines Pullovers drückten.   
Aber warum sollte er weiterhin darüber spekulieren?   
Was passiert war, war passiert, er war nicht dazu fähig das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen, er befahl den Wind und alle Attribute der kältesten Abschnitts im Jahr, aber nicht die Zeit. Der junge Frost rieb sich die Augen.   
Es war mühselig, sich in Begebenheiten zu verlieren, die sich längst ereignet hatten, das war ihm bewusst - aber, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, schien er von dem kläglichen Bild, dass sein von den Hütern vorgeprägter Erzfeind in der Stunde seiner Niederlage abgegeben hatte, ungewöhnlich stark eingenommen.   
  
Und das brachte ihm eine regelrechte Verwirrung, eine unerklärliche Unruhe ein, die ihm fremd und zugleich unangenehm vertraut war.   
Es kribbelte ihm geradezu in den Fingern, diesen merkwürdigen Empfindungen nachzugehen, sie in Luft aufzulösen, wenn er nur gewusst hätte, wie und vor allem wo er dazu anfangen sollte.  
  
All diese Überlegungen trugen nicht gerade zu einer Erhebung seines Gemütszustandes bei.   
Schließlich entschied er stirnrunzelnd, dass es zwecklos war, Zeit und Atem mit der Umwälzung eines Problems zu verschwenden, von dessen Lösung er noch nicht einmal den geringsten Schimmer zu verbuchen hatte.   
Vielleicht würde sich das alles auch irgendwann zu seinen Gunsten ergeben.   
Vielleicht würden die Träume irgendwann aufhören, die Erinnerungen irgendwann verblassen.   
  
Irgendwann. Vielleicht.  
  
Endlich gönnte er seinem Stock eine Pause indem er sich erhob, um die eigene Achse drehte und dann und mit einem spontanen Vorwärtssalto und einem krakeelten ¨Arschbombe!¨ in den nahegelegen Springbrunnen sprang. Das kühle Wasser, das seine Kleidung und Haut in Sekunden durchweichte, ließ ihn aufjauchzen und er planschte wie ein kleines Kind vergnüglich im hüfthohen, flüssigen Himmel.   
  
Herrje, diese Hitze ließ sein Hirn zu Brei gerinnen - höchste Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen!  
  
Er war so von der Erleichterung, die ihm die Kühle verschaffte, gefangen, dass er nicht die Gestalt bemerkte, die sich ihm von hinten annäherte.   
Erst, als ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf traf, lenkte Jack seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Außenwelt - und das hart gekochte Ei, das wie ein Mahnmal neben ihm herschwamm.   
  
¨Was zum Osterei treibst du da, Keule!?¨ bellte kurz darauf eine Stimme, die dem jungen Frost nur allzu bekannt war.   
  
Ein feistes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge. Das erste Grinsen des heutigen Tages.  
  
¨Abkühlen, Hase.¨ antwortete er frech und bespritzte den Osterhasen, während er, sich schwungvoll umdrehend, zu ihm herüberwatete, mit ein paar Wassertropfen.   
Das Nass landete exakt auf Hases sensiblen Schnurrbarthaaren, was jener mit gerümpfter Nase und ein paar gefefferten Flüchen zur Kenntnis nahm. Er sah ihn vernichtend an, die Pfote auf seine Schupperapparat gelegt.  
  
Natürlich hatte Jack das nicht gewollt, obwohl die Schadenfreude in seinen eisblauen Augen, die aus seiner schuldbewussten Miene hervorstachen, das exakte Gegenteil dazu aussagte.   
  
¨Hör' auf mit dem Quatsch.¨ brummelte der Osterhase verdrießlich. ¨Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen.¨  
Der Wintergeist hob' eine Augenbraue.   
¨Abholen? Für was?¨ fragte er, während er den Saum seines Pullovers notdürftig auswrang.   
Der Hase stützte die Pfoten in die Hüften. Ihm schien nicht leicht zu fallen, was er nun zu berichten gedachte.  
  
¨Letzte Nacht wurde ein Kind angegriffen. Im Schlaf.¨ sagte er knapp.  
  
Jacks Grinsen fiel abrupt in sich zusammen. Sein Blick wurde ernst.    
  
¨Pitch!?¨ fragte er sofort.   
Doch der Osterhase zuckte nur mit den Achseln.   
¨Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht - Die Vorgehensweise ist ähnlich, nur das Resultat ist... viel gräßlicher. Aber so genau kann ich es jetzt noch nicht sagen. Besser, du siehst es dir selbst an.¨  
  
Er klopfte mit seiner Hinterpfote dreimal auf den Boden. Der Asphalt fiel in sich zusammen, schuf ein großes, schwarzes Loch.   
  
¨ Komm' Keule, die Anderen warten schon.¨ sagte er schroff und hüpfte hinunter ohne dem jungen Frost einen weiteren Blick zu schenken.  
  
Eissplitter hagelten Jacks Rücken hinab, als er in den Tunnel hinabsprang und Hase nachfolgte.   
Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, keine Zeit für Fragen. Handeln war die Devise.   
Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.   
Er hielt den Stock in seinen Händen so fest umklammert, dass die Fingerknöchel unnatürlich weiß hervortraten, leichenblass. Er schluckte schwer.  
  
Was passt denn besser zusammen als Kälte und Dunkelheit?¨  
  
Irgendwie verspürte er das mulmige Gefühl, dass er Pitch früher wieder gegenübertreten würde als ihm möglicherweise lieb war.   Seltsamerweise ertappte er sich dabei gleichzeitig, dass er doch tatsächlich die Hoffnung hegte, der Angreifer entpuppe sich als der Alptraumkönig höchstpersönlich.  
  
Denn der junge Frost war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, einer neuen, unbekannten Bedrohung gegenüberzutreten.   
Einer noch schlimmeren Bedrohung.   
  
Einem noch schlimmeren Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwelche Kommentare dazu? Meinungen zu dieser Geschichte und ihrer Entwicklung würden mich sehr freuen :)


End file.
